Darlin'
by wickedly-pure
Summary: The man of your past comes back into your life, the one you love, but he lied, can you forgive him? AJ Styles/reader


"Hey there." You knew who was behind you just from his voice.  
You could pick out that sweet southern twang anywhere. That was the ploy, the lure that pulled you in.  
Once you got to know him, AJ Styles was anything but sweet.  
"What are you doin here?"

"Dammit Styles. You know exactly what the fuck I'm doing here." You told him, spinning around, jerking away from him as he tried to take your bag.

"I'm just trying to help." He said holding both hands up.  
"Come on, give me the bag."

"Isn't this how it started out the first time, AJ?" You ask.  
"You were the perfect gentlemen. You carried my bags, held open the doors, fuck, you even paid for my dinner. How many girls has it worked on since? Or am I a fool to think I was the first?" You didn't even wait for him to answer.  
"I have a match I have to get ready for." You say walking off towards the building.

"I know. I put in a good word with Shane." His words made you stop and turn towards him.

"What did you just say?" You snarled, walking up to him.

"I was just saying how I told Shane that you would make a great addition to the Smackdown roster."  
The anger in you from the last time you saw him bubbled over and you dropped your bag, shoving him hard with both hands.

"Don't you think for one second that you talking to Shane McMahon had anything to do with me getting this try out." You yell.  
"I have worked my ass off to get here. And I don't need any help from you. Do you hear me Styles?"

"I got it." He smiled, making you shove him again.

"And stay away from me." You call, grabbing your bag and walking quickly away before you did what you really wanted to do and blacked his eye. Probably wouldn't be a good first impression on the higher ups if they heard that you had to be pulled off of one of their top stars before you even set one foot in the ring.

* * *

"It really isn't going to sit well with some people you know?" Shane said to you.  
After your try out he asked for you to meet him in the back to talk.  
"We have this whole new thing going with NXT, we always pull from there. People have been there for years waiting their turn."

"No offense, but just because I haven't been at the Performance Center for years, doesn't mean I haven't paid my dues." You told him.  
"I've been all over. I've wrestled in so many places I can't even begin to count. I've had help from some of your shinning stars here. Finn Balor, Sami Zyan, Kevin Owens, Ceasaro, Rollins. Hell even Ambrose helped me out. They all taught me, brought me up in the Indys, and showed me the ropes."

"One name you left off there would be Styles." Shane smiled.  
"Anytime I'm fishing for female names, yours is one of the first I hear. Especially from AJ."  
Your twinge of anger started to turn, and you realized that no matter what your past was with him, AJ did always push for you to succeed.  
"I have a contract right here. If you are willing to sign, I don't have to get approval to make you a part of the Smackdown roster. No NXT, no years of proving yourself over and over again." He said, handing you a pen.  
"But you have to keep in mind, there may be some backlash. You may not be welcomed with open arms at first."

"I've never been welcomed with open arms. This is a tough business, especially for women. I know that." You smile as you sign your name.

"You'll have a match tonight."

* * *

"Hey Darlin." There he was again, behind you. When you turned, he held his hands up.  
"I just wanted to say good match." He said, pulling his bag into the elevator next to you.

"Thanks AJ." You say, looking at the ground, mowing over what to say to him, how to word an apology without the word sorry being involved.

"You looked hot." He smiled.

"Fuck you AJ." You spit at him as the anger returns.

"That's all I'm asking." He smirked.  
"Really, sugar. I've never had someone who makes me feel the way you do."

"Really?" You smile, moving closer to him, grabbing his belt.  
"You like the way I sucked your dick?" He nodded.  
"The way I liked it rough?" He took a deep breath.  
"Yeah, cause I was the only one you could get rough with huh? Not that sweet little wife of yours at home, who you said you were leaving. Who you said you weren't sleeping with. Who had a baby a year after I started seeing you." You said, pushing him hard making him hit the wall of the elevator.

"It was a mistake." He called after you as the door opened.  
"Come on just let me talk to you."

"I can't believe I was about to apologize for pushing you earlier." You say, not looking back, even when you hear heavy foot falls behind you.  
"Just leave me alone."

"This is my floor." He smirks as you look over your shoulder. He knew what he was doing. He knew his smirk was your weakness.  
"By the way, we got divorced." He said stopping behind you as you pulled out your key.

"I'm not asking you in, so go away."

"Oh, I wasn't waiting for you. I was gettin my key from my pocket." He smiled, running his hand through his hair.  
"Looks like we're neighbors tonight."  
You roll your eyes and walk in your room, following your routine like every night.  
Open the bottle of wine you had bought for a small celebration for signing, pouring yourself a glass, and downing the contents, trying to process his news about getting divorced while unzipping your suitcase. So many nights had this been the norm, so many nights had the two of you walked next to each other, had rooms next to each other. One of you would slip over after a few minutes, and stay the night, no one would know. You knew from the start he was married, you knew he had kids, but you also heard the calls from her. The demands, the fights. You saw how miserable he was. How much he tried to fight it. How much he tried to play the good guy, the family man, the loyal husband. The first night played in your mind as you pressed the wine bottle to your lips.

* * *

 _"Why do you put up with it?" You asked him. You had both been drinking, it was seldom that he let himself go that much while on the road, but it had been a bad night, and he had been on the phone with her for over an hour fighting._

 _"We've talked divorce. I've even talked to a lawyer." He admitted.  
"We're separated right now."_

 _"Then why not just get divorced?"_

 _"Divorce scares the shit outta me."_

 _"Because of the kids?" You ask him._

 _"Because of my age." His answer makes you laugh.  
"I'm old." _

_"You are not."_

 _"How can you not look at me as an old grandpa? You're all of 24, and here I am looking for a cane." He laughed._

 _"Will you stop." You laugh.  
"Age doesn't matter, it's all how you present yourself, and you, AJ Styles, are one good looking man, no matter how old you are."_

 _"You say this as I'm thinking of getting hair dye to cover the grays."_

 _"Grays or not, I'd still fuck you." You wink at him._

 _"That right there is why people shouldn't drink." He said, trying to look anywhere but at you._

 _"The alcohol gave me to courage to say it to your face, but it's far from the first time I've thought about you in my bed."_

 _"Yeah?" He asked, laughing.  
"Does it have to be your bed? You're on my balcony, my bed is right through that door."_

 _"You laugh, but I'm serious." You said, finishing off your drink.  
"And with that, the well is dry, and I think I need to head to my room, before something happens that you don't want."  
As you tried to stand, you stumbled and he jumped up and caught you.  
His arm wrapped around your waist, his other hand moving your hair out of your face.  
_

 _"Who says I don't want it?" He asked you as his lips pressed to yours, while he backed you through the open door of his room.  
Clothing was being shed as the two of you stopped right inside his room within minutes he took a slight step back to admire the naked sight of you.  
After licking his lips, his arms wrapped around you, his lips pressed to yours, and you were both moving backwards until you slammed hard into the wall, the corner of the dresser hitting your leg, then his, making you both cry out in pain.  
"Fuck." He said, his hand going to his leg, but you grabbed it and pulled it back to you, grabbing his hair and pulling his lips to your neck.  
He replaced his lips with his tongue, then with his teeth as he left bite marks down your body, his arms going around your legs, he lifts you up, and stumbles from the drinks, and your ass lands on top of the dresser, things falling to the ground from the impact.  
"Maybe we should just stay stationary." AJ laughed, pushing your legs apart, as far as they can go, one hitting the wall. He licks his fingers then his hand goes between your legs, fingers finding you already wet and ready. He smiled and positioned himself in between them. He looks up at you, dick in his hand as if he needs permission to continue. The look in his eyes leaves you with out words, so you wrap you legs around his and pull him all the way into you.  
_

 _"Oh my god." You whipser._

 _"You're quiet?" He asked, amused.  
"I took you for a screamer."_

 _"The balcony door. It's open." You gasp between thrusts.  
"We're only one floor up. People will hear."_

 _"Let them." He snarled, grabbing your ass, and pulling you around to the front of the dresser, his hand pushing things off it.  
He spreads your legs wide and rams into you. The force pushing you back into the mirror mounted on top of the dresser, and you hear it crack under the pressure. The second thrust causes you to scream out.  
"That's it baby. Scream my name." AJ grunts, fucking you faster and harder, your hips meeting his.  
His fingers digging into your skin on your thighs, you couldn't keep your hands off him any longer and your nails drug the full length of his back.  
"No nails baby. I got a match." _

_"Looks like you'll be keeping your shirt on." You say in his ear, your hands going to his ass, urging him to speed up.  
"Fuck me harder." You tell him, sweat already rolling off both of you.  
"I'm almost there." You say louder._

 _"Yeah, tell me baby."_

 _"Fuck AJ!" You scream as your walls pulsate around his cock._

 _"Let it go darlin." He tells you.  
"I'm right behind you."_

* * *

You walk over and open the balcony door, going back for what was left of the wine before stepping out into the night air.  
"You still air out your rooms?" AJ's voice makes you jump, and you drop the glass in your hand.

"Fuck AJ. Why are you sitting out here in the dark?" You reach down to feel your leg where the glass pinched you.  
"Shit." You say as you pull your hand up and see blood.

"Sit down I have some bandages in my bag." AJ tells you, flipping on the balcony light as he walked in his room.

"I didn't realize that the balconies were shared." You huff as he walks back out.  
"Why were you out here in the dark?" You ask again as he takes your leg in his hands. His finger tips leaving goose bumps where they touched you, he smiled as he noticed it, but didn't mention it.

"I was thinking. And hoping that you would come out." He admitted.  
"There you go. It really wasn't that bad." He smiled, still on his knees in front of you.  
"I left her because of you, ya know."

"Stop AJ. I'm not the cause of your divorce." You say defensively.

"That's not what I'm saying. What happened, between us. It wasn't right. I can't say I regret any of the stuff I did, because I love that little girl." He took a breath, and ran his free hand through his hair.  
"I shouldn't have gone back. I shouldn't have fallen back into things with her. I knew it wouldn't work out with her, but that one time she got pregnant, and I just couldn't walk away from her and leave her like that. I knew it was wrong to keep it from you. But I couldn't risk losing you. And being the stupid man I am that's exactly what happened. I am sorry, sugar."

"Why did you just drag me along? Why couldn't you just be honest with me?" You ask.  
"If it was just for sex with us, you should have made that clear."

"It wasn't." He said, his hand sliding further up your leg.  
"We were separated when you and I got together. I had no intention of going back to her, and as bad as it sounds, it just happened when I went back to get some of my things. You and I, we hadn't talked about what we were, had defined what we were. I felt awful keeping it from you but at the same time I couldn't tell you that I slept with her, I knew you would leave me. Then I got the call about her being pregnant. What was I suppose to do?"

"Tell me and let me make the choice, AJ." You say, looking him in the eyes.  
"Wasn't I worth that?"

"Of course you are. I feel in love with you that year we were together. Couldn't you see that?" He asked.  
"The way you found out, the way things ended with us. I didn't know how to make them right, so I went back and tried with my ex. But all I could think about was you. You made me realize who I was again. You brought the passion back again. And I knew I had to leave her, no matter if you wanted me back or not."

"Wanted you back?" You gasp.

"I know things didn't go how I wanted, or how you pictured them, but I love you Darlin, and I want you back."  
His hand was on your upper thigh, and he leaned up into you kissing you.  
You had to make that decision in that moment push him away, or pull him in.  
Your fingers wrapped in his t-shirt and pulled him to you, deepening his kiss.


End file.
